A New Face
by Texas-Angel2014
Summary: One day a bird kid shows up on Max's door step. Meet Elizabeth, Max's and Ella's half-sister and Iggy's true love. Beautiful and talented, she changes the flock for good. Then she is taken by ter Borcht to the remains of Itex. A little Fax. IggyxElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N These are the ages: Max, Fang, Iggy are 16, Ella and Elizabeth are 15, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9. Review after and tell if you like/love/hate it!  
Disclaimer: I am only doing this once so I am not JP and therefore don't own Max Ride, nor Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Dr. M, etc.  
Claimer: I own Elizabeth and the extra characters I decide to make up. I own the plot.**

Elizabeth's POV

Pain. Fear. And the desire to get away.

"Gotta get away," I mumbled, pushing my legs faster as the air was pierced with bullets around me. -_Almost there! Almost there! YES!_ _There it is!-_ I snapped out my wings and flew the rest of the way. I knocked on the door. A tan, kind face looked down at me. That's the last thing I remember.

Max's POV

Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I were all sitting with me on the couch while watching a movie..... Well, more accurately, I was sitting on Fang, but hey!

Anyway, there was a loud knock on our door. "I'll be right back y'all!" I swung open the door to see a girl of maybe 15 collapse on my porch. "MOM!!!" Dr. M rushed out.

"Max what is it?!" She stopped dead as soon as she saw the girl. "Well. This complicates things." Together Mom and I carried the girl in.

"Y'all get outta the way!!!!!" The flock jumped up immediately and Mom and I gently laid the girl on the couch.

She stirred "Wha-?" she jumped into a fighting stance.

"Fang! Iggy!" I screeched as she growled deep in her throat turning toward Ella. Fang and Iggy grasped her and together we held her down until she tired out and began to sob on my shoulder.

"Max?" I looked down at her and what I saw made me suck in a sharp breath.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh, Max? Care to explain?" Fang asked irritably.

"Y'all this is my..... sister. Well, half-sister, anyway."

Elizabeth's POV

"I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm just like y'all except I can do ALL your powers and then some," I stopped cocking my head in Iggy's direction. "Oh and Iggy I'm 5'4, light brown hair with natural red and blonde streaks which falls to the small of my back, tan skin because I'm part Hispanic, part Indian. Big chocolate brown eyes with long lashes. Does that answer your question?" Everyone was looking at me. "Ewwww, that was a NASTY thought, Iggy! What?" I asked, finally realizing what they were looking at.

**A/N So press the little green button down there and say what you think. By the way Elizabeth is based on me minus the Hispanic heritage and I'm only a fourth Indian, and Elizabeth is only my middle name not my actual name. So back to reviews. Until I get at least five reviews I'm not continuing. Sorry. So tell your friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oops forgot to mention. Guys I have a Texas accent and that's just how I write so the flock and all them will have one too. Just sayin.**

Elizabeth's POV

I looked back at the flock. "What?" I asked again. Max answered.

"Would you mind sharing all your powers?"

I looked at her confusedly. "Um, sure, why not? I can do all y'all's powers except, er, one of Gazzy's. I'm also telekinetic, can play any instrument I pick up, see into the future, tell when people are going to develop new powers, heal, speak any language, and copy and enhance peoples powers." They just stared. "Okay do y'all want me to prove each one?"

"Please. I'm having a hard time believing this." Fang answered quietly, his arms around Max.

Iggy's POV

"Hey, Iggy, come here." a soft musical voice commanded. "Close your eyes." I did so. "Okay, just be prepared. It's gonna feel sorta weird."

Elizabeth's breath tickled my ear and I shivered. "Are you ready? Don't hit me, okay?" she whispered.

"Ready." I said shakily.

"Okay then. Heal." she said loudly her hands covering my eyes. I stiffened. it was as if she had shocked the nerves that made my eyes work. As quickly as the feeling came it was gone.

"Iggy? Are you alright?" asked Angel.

"Give him a second." Elizabeth said. I opened my eyes..... And I could see.

The first thing in my vision was a beautiful girl with big brown eyes. Elizabeth?

"Hi, Iggy. Can you see me?"

"Elizabeth." I breathed.

"You're so beautiful. Thank you!" I kissed her soft and sweet.

The flock had lined up. "Max, you've grown up so nicely!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Ig." And so the fearless leader burst in tears on Fang's shoulder. He kissed her softly.

"Fang, my man! Good to finally see you!" I joked. He smiled and pulled Max into his lap where they began to proptly make out. I moved on. "Ella! You look like Max!" She grinned and hugged me. "Nudge! Wow, you've gotten so tall and pretty!"

She kept it short. "I'm so glad you can see again, Ig! You've missed out on so much!" I smiled.

"Gazzy! My partner in crime and favorite pyro! You've gotten so big!" He almost burst into tears; instead he just high-fived me.

"Angel. So pretty. So big and tall." She threw her arms around my neck.

"It's good to have you back, Iggy." she whispered.

I turned back to Elizabeth. "So how 'bout we see another power, huh?" She smiled at me which sent my heart skipping.

**A/N Hey guys see that little button down there?! Yeah that one. Okay, I want you to click it so I can get an idea of if I should continue. So please review and tell what you think.**

**UPDATE FROM VERA: Alright, so the author of this fanfic and I have realized that Elizabeth is kinda Mary Sue-ish. In order to fix this, the author got rid of most of Elizabeth's powers in chapter 14. Thus, the Mary Sue-ish-ness is lessened greatly. Just thought I should mention that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N For those of you who want ella and iggy or nudge and iggy how about you give Elizabeth and iggy a chance? And yes I'll put some fax in the story. Shout out to my editor Mayday Heart! Enjoy:) **

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

_Wow. Iggy's so gorgeous,_ I thought, as he turned and asked to prove another power.

"Uh, okay. Hey, Ig, toss me that guitar!" He complied. I strummed it to check if it was tuned. Okay, let's give this to Max and Fang.

_You may think that I'm talkin foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free!_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now,_

_this love that I feel for you always will be_.

_Well your not just time that I'm killin_

_I'm no longer one of those guys,_

_as sure as I live this love that I give_

_is gonna be yours til the day that I die!_

_Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever!_

_Forever and ever amen!_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather,_

_as long as old women sit and talk about old men._

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful,_

_I'll be happy to tell you again!_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever!_

_Forever and ever amen!_

My soft soprano voice faded away. Nudge broke the silence.

"OMG, Elizabeth, can you teach me to play and sing like that?! That's sooooo amazing!!! OMG, we should start a band! Can we, Max?! Can we?!" I stared at her.

"Hmmm... How about I show y'all the other powers and y'all can have a meeting and talk about it and I'll just talk to mom and Ella. And Max? You're getting a new power. It's, um, well, you can GIVE people powers."

I demonstrated the rest of my powers. With the telekinesis I brought Ella her cell phone down stairs, spoke Chinese, told Iggy that he would develop the ability to make a force field and copied the powers of everyone.

Max's POV

After meeting my, um, other half sister, Fang carried me to our room. He sat me on the bed and began to, let's say, take my mind off today....

He began to kiss me roughly, his tongue gliding over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I immediately granted. Our tongues wrestled for a little while before the flock knocked to begin the meeting. Oh joy.

"Okay, Nudge, what's your vote?" I asked already taking charge.

"Yes." she said without hesitation.

"Iggy?"

"Yep."

"Gazzy?"

"Totally!"

"Angel?"

"Yes!"

"Fang?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Okay, well, my vote is yes, so it's official. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, go spread the word!" I smiled as they ran out, shrieking excitedly.

"Iggy? Do you like Elizabeth?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Max, I really, really do. But REALLY how could she ever love me?! I mean she's so beautiful and fierce and strong and talented! Max, she'll never love me!" he dropped his head into his head dejectedly.

"Iggy, she's in love with you." Fang said. "I can feel emotions now. She loves you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own any songs that may pop up in this story. And you can thank Vera A and ~anightbyanyothername~ for this story being updated! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! And guys? If you don't like my story don't read it. Flames are a waste of my valuable time.**

______________________________________

Elizabeth's POV

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came running down the stairs. "We're in a band!!!!"

"Woah, calm down!!!! Okay, well, where's Max, Fang, and Iggy?!" I asked.

Angel sent a thought. -_He loves you too you know that right?-_ I winked at her.

"Present." Iggy called, grinning. My heart stuttered. "Um, okay, who wants to play what?"

"Acoustic guitar." called Iggy.

"Drums." came from Fang.

Max and Nudge grinned. "Electric guitar."

"Fiddle." yelled Gazzy.

"So, Angel and me will play piano and acoustic guitar, as well. We'll all sing. But who should be the main singer?" I mused.

The flock looked at me then each other then back to me.

"You." they said simultaneously. I smiled.

"Okay, Iggy, Angel, we'll start the acoustic. Let's do an easy one. Follow my lead."

_Good mornin' beautiful. How was your night? _

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side. _

_And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face _

_It's a good mornin' beautiful day._

_I couldn't see the light _

_I didn't know day from night. _

_I had no reason to care. _

_But since you came along _

_I can face the dawn _

_'Cause I know you'll be there! _

_Good mornin' beautiful. How was your night? _

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side._

_And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face _

_It's a good mornin' beautiful day!_

_I never worry if it's rainin' outside_

_'Cause in her with you girl the sun always shines!_

_Good mornin' beautiful. How was your night? _

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side _

_And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face _

_It's a good mornin' beautiful day! Yeah!_

_Good mornin beautiful day...._

By the chorus Angel had snuck out, leaving me and Iggy alone. I let him sing to me, and I just quietly sang and played to keep him going. My eyes didn't leave his.

He and I finished playing and came and he stood before me. He lowered his head... and our lips met. His tongue ran on my lower lip, wanting entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, letting him in to roam my mouth. I heard a collective happy sigh from the flock and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I murmured. I spun to face the flock and flushed red.

Max slowly approached me. "Elizabeth? Will you join the flock?" she asked. I smiled big and hugged her hard. I felt Iggy and the rest of the flock join. Finally, I felt at peace.

______________________________________  
**A/N So what did you think? Too lovey dovey?I must warn you there won't be a lot of Fax.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to all people who review my story! I appreciate it so much! On with the chapter!**

Max's POV

"It's okay, Max, chill! Look, okay, go again." Elizabeth said patiently.

"How are we sisters? You have so much patience!!!!!" I asked frustratedly, for the umpteenth time. She just laughed.

"Oh, wait, that was it!!! You got it!" She said excitedly. "Okay, now you go practice that. Angel and I need to practice piano."

Elizabeth ran off to teach Angel piano.

Fang was waiting for me in the bedroom. He smirked at me "Having a hard time?"

"Actually, I finally got it! I'm so ready for karaoke night!" I smiled. He grabbed my guitar and put it in its stand. Then he grabbed me and so we began to kiss for the next hour.

Angel's POV

_-Wow, I'm surprised by how easy this is!-_ I thought to my self -_Elizabeth's so cool!-_

Her fingers flew over the piano in a simple melody to that song she had written - _Good Mornin' Beautif__ul_ **(A/N that song is by Brad Paisley).** It had all our instruments so we would play it at the karaoke place.

"Okay, you try now." she said, stepping away from the piano. I placed my hands correctly and began to play. Iggy appeared, unnoticed by either of us. Elizabeth put her hands outside mine and added to the melody, making it more complex. She began to sing.

The rest of the flock and Ella were watching and listening by now, still unnoticed.

"Sing, Angel." she whispered.

Together we sang the last ending:

_Good mornin' beautiful. How was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side _

_And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face _

_It's a good mornin' beautiful day. _

_Yeah! It's a good morning beautiful day._

The flock clapped and whistled as we finished the song, my contralto blending with her soprano perfectly.

Iggy's POV

I heard a piano playing softly. -_Angel must be practicing.-_ I thought, then I heard the melody turn more complex.

"Elizabeth." I whispered to myself. I silently walked to the noise. Angel was sitting on her lap, and they were playing together, completely in sync. I snuck away to get the rest of the flock.

"Be quiet." I told them. Just as we got there Elizabeth whispered for Angel to sing. Angel's sweet little contralto voice blended perfectly with Elizabeth beautiful soprano. -_Gosh she's so beautiful. I'm so lucky!-_ I thought to myself.

_~Why thank you Iggy! You're very sweet~. _Elizabeth thought to me.

She turned amid the cheering. "Guys, we have to go shopping." She shuddered, while Ella, Nudge, and Angel cheered.

______________________________________  
**A/N So a lot of things are going to happen at this mall. So read when I get up the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey for any one who wonders when people think things -_it will be like this_-, when Angel or Elizabeth reply to a persons thoughts in the other persons head ~_it will be like this_~**

Elizabeth's POV

We rose into the air. My wings were about 13.5 feet across, with black and white primary feathers, light brown and tan splotched secondary feathers, and mostly white for the rest, with black, tan, or light brown spots here or there. They kick butt.

Anyway, Ella had wings now, thanks to yours featherly, so we were flying to the mall (ick). Nudge and Ella had INSISTED on a mall that was a TWO HOUR FLIGHT AWAY! So, to pass time, we were playing flying tag. I was it. A shadow flew past me. Iggy.

My heart started to beat faster thinking about him. I shook my head. _-Focus, Elizabeth-_ Okay, there, he flew under me. Perfect. I dropped down on him. I tucked in my wings, landing perfectly on his back.

"Gotcha." I whispered, kissing his sweet spot, that artery in his neck.

He shivered, then whipped me around so that he was holding me to him. He started kissing from my lips to my collar bone looking for my sweet spot. I giggled.

"You'll never find it." I whispered, then kissed his sweet spot until he moaned. I smiled. Meanwhile Max and Fang were in a heavy make-out session above us.

"Hold on, watch this." I told him, and I shot out of his arms up to where Max and Fang were. I came up and began to tickle Max. Fang glared at me and began to chase me.

"Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Ella! Help me!!!!" I was shrieking with laughter.

"Hold Max!" I yelled grinning. "So, Fang, let's see who wins this!"

He threw a punch, which I dodged. I just kept dodging until he was tired and everyone was laughing too hard to do anything.

We arrived at the mall and decided to go to American Eagle. The guy at the register looked me over. Iggy pulled me to him possessively as Fang did with Max, and we all crowded around Nudge and Ella. Several squeals (from Nudge, Ella, and Angel) and outfits later we were FINALLY done. We approached the register. Damn it, that guy was still there. "Hey, sweetheart, how 'bout you ditch the loser your with and come with me?" he said, smirking.

"How 'bout I don't and you shut up and let us checkout?!" I growled.

He turned to Max. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy pushed the girls behind them and snarled.

"Let. Us. Check. Out. Now." growled Iggy, his voice low and deadly. The guy looked scared and checked us out fast. I tried not to laugh.

Iggy's POV

Anger. And the urge to protect my territory. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Fang and Gazzy were in defensive crouches too.

_~Iggy! You have to calm down!! You're going to do something you'll regret!~_ I felt Elizabeth think calming things to me. I noticed Max and Angel had the same concentrated look. Elizabeth must've felt my confusion. _~Max can only communicate with Fang. They have a special connection. They're mates. And Ig, keep your mind outta the gutter. They haven't done that. They'll just be together forever.~_ She withdrew from my mind, and we followed the flock out of the store, hand in hand.

Nudge's POV

"Oh!!!!! Do y'all hear that music?! Isn't it so pretty? Music is awesome! Hey, Max? I'm hungry. Can we go see that concert? 'Cause- mmph!"

Gazzy's hand was over my mouth. I turned and glared at him.

"Yeah, Nudge, we hear the music. Music is awesome. We'll eat at home. We'll go look in the concert. Let's go!"

So we dashed off to find the music. We came up to the concert just as the instruments were being set up. The woman was practicing her singing.

Elizabeth gasped. "I know who that is! That's Carrie Underwood!" she shrieked. Elizabeth began to sing along. Carrie stopped and listened to her. We were the only ones here.

"Hey, what's your names?" Miss Underwood called to us. "I'm Max, this is Fang, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and I'm Elizabeth." she said, pointing to us as she said our name.

"Well, Elizabeth, will you sing with me up here?" asked Carrie Underwood, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes I am a Texas country nut and there will be a LOT of those songs! On with the chapter!!**

Elizabeth's POV

_-Sing? With CARRIE UNDERWOOD?!-_ "Uh, yes, I would love to..... But first, do you have two acoustic guitars, a piano, two electric guitars, two fiddles, and a drum set? I wanna show you something."

The stage crew brought them out as I named them off. "Guys, get up here real fast!"

The flock and Ella walked up. "Okay, real fast I'm gonna teach y'all one of Carrie's songs. Iggy, you gotta do a duet with me." I walked to the piano while Carrie stared in amazement.

"Angel. Come here." I began to play a slow melody and began to sing mine and Iggy's parts. "Iggy, you will sing this part." I told him.

After that, I moved to Max and Nudge. I played a sweet melody.

"Y'all got it?" They nodded. "Gazzy, Ella, y'all play this."

I began to pull and push the bow across the strings while Carrie's eyes widened. "Fang. This is the beat. Okay, ready, Ig? Miss Underwood? Um, I would like to change Wasted to a duet... Is that alright?"

She looked at me. "Um, sure." she answered.

Me: _Standin' out the back door _

_She tried to make it fast_

_One tear hit the hardwood _

_It fell like broken glass _

_She said sometimes life slips away _

_And ya just can't get it back _

_Let's face it_

_For one split second _

_She almost turned around_

_But that would be like pourin' rain drops _

_Back into a cloud _

_So she took another step said _

_I see the way out, and I'm gonna take it._

Both: _I don't wanna spend my life cheated _

_Waited to wake up one day and find _

_That I've let all these years go by _

_Wasted!_

Iggy: _Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain _

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain _

_He said it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday _

_Gotta face it._

Both: _'Cause I don't wanna spend my life cheated _

_Waited to wake up one day and find _

_That I let all these years go by _

_Wasted! _

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishin', missin' _

_To steal up the mornin', the color of the night _

_I ain't spendin' a one more night _

_Wasted._

Me: _She kept drivin' along _

_Till the moon and the sun were floatin' side-by-side._

Iggy: _He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear _

_For the first time in a while. Yeah._

Both: _Oh I don't wanna spend my life cheated _

_Waited to wake up one day and find _

_That I've let all these years go by _

_WAAAASSSTTTTEEEDDD!  
_  
Iggy and I had finished, with Carrie Underwood looking at us. "How and when did you learn to sing and play like that?!" she asked, amazed.

"Well I have been able to since I was able to hold a guitar. I taught them yesterday." I answered matter of factly.

"Yesterday?!" she repeated.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Okay, let me make a few calls. I'm gettin' y'all a recording contract."

She took out her cell phone and began to dial. We cheered.

"Now we don't even have to go to that karaoke place!" Nudge said excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey people thanks for the reviews! Remember suggestions are welcome reviews are loved!**

Fang's POV

We all drifted off to do our own activities. Ella, Nudge, and Angel went to shop in the store across from the stage.

Elizabeth was on Iggy's lap, teaching him piano. They played a soft romantic tune to set the mood for me and Max. Max. She was so beautiful. I want and need her like the air I breathe.

Then that guy from the store began to hit on my little sisters, Elizabeth, Nudge, and Ella. He turned to Max. My Max. I had felt the need to defend my territory. Then I had felt Max in my mind.

She and I could communicate by our minds. She had explained it to me. We were soulmates. Max interrupted my reverie by putting her soft lips on mine. Which, of course, turned into a heavy make-out session. Iggy and Elizabeth were snickering. "Hey lovebirds! We've got to have y'all pay attention so we can see if we get the recording contract or not!" laughed Iggy.

Iggy's POV

Elizabeth sat on my lap, teaching me piano. "Here," she whispered, "try this." Her fingers flew over the piano keys.

_When we meet in sweet communion_

_Where the feast divine is spread _

_Hearts are brought in closer union _

_While partaking of the bread._

She sang softly and sweetly. "It's a church hymn." she murmured in my ear.

I grinned suddenly. "Do you remember when you said I couldn't ever find your sweet spot? I think I just found it."

She looked at me, wide-eyed. "You did not!"

I grinned evilly and swooped down where her neck joined her shoulder. She moaned as my lips hit the spot.

"Well, crap." she muttered. I grinned against her neck darting my tongue in and out of my mouth onto the spot. She gasped and shivered.

Then Carrie came back, grinning wildly. "Good news y'all! Y'all've got an appointment on Thursday this week!"

Elizabeth jumped up. The girls were back from shopping, and started screaming.

"Carrie, if there is anything I can do for you just name it." I heard Elizabeth say.

Carrie grinned. "Well, how about y'all open for me right now?"

"Deal." she answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay I know my chapters aren't very long but that's okay. And yeah something is about to happen. This isn't just gonna be a love story. Cross my heart.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie Underwood. She is a real singer and I don't own any characters except Elizabeth and I also own no songs in here.**

______________________________________  
Elizabeth's POV

_-Open?! For CARRIE UNDERWOOD?! She must be kidding!-_

"Deal." I heard myself say.

She smiled at me and exited to go introduce us. "Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to say thanks for comin' out today and I wanna introduce a new discovery of mine! Meet Silver Wings!"

That was our cue to come out.

"Hey, guys, how y'all doin today?!" I yelled. I smiled as the screaming got louder. "Good to hear it! Okay, this is my boyfriend, Iggy, and he's gonna sing a song he wrote. How's that sound?!"

The crowd yelled.

"Oh come on y'all can do better than that!"

They grew louder. I laughed. "There it is! Here, Iggy, take the mic!"

I turned to Angel. "Ange, you take the guitar. I'll do piano." I whispered. We switched instruments.

"Okay, guys, one, two, three, four." Iggy said.

_She's a yellow runnin' shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans _

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses _

_She looks great in anything _

•I smiled. My sunglasses were perched on top of my head. I was wearing my holey faded jeans and yellow shoes.•

_She's 'I wanna piece of chocolate' _

_'Take me to a movie' _

•We had gone to the movies yesterday and everyone knew I was a chocolate addict.•

_She's 'I can't find a thang to wear' _

_And now and then she's moody _

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof _

_With her brown hair a-blowin'_

•I already had my Saturn picked out and bought. I turned 16 in two weeks.•

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feelin' over _

_She's a warm conversation _

_I wouldn't miss for nothin'_

•Does he really feel like that?•

_She's a fighter when she's mad _

_And she's a lover when she's lovin'_

•I can prove that.•

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_Everything I need _

_I talk about her I go on and on and on _

_'Cause she's everything to me_

•Awwww!•

_She's a Saturday out on the town _

_And a church girl on Sunday _

_She's a cross around her neck _

_And a cuss word cause it's Monday_

•Well I do have my moments, and I am a church girl.•

_She's a bubble bath with candles _

_Baby come and kiss me _

_She's a one glass of wine _

_And she's feelin' kinda tipsy_

•Never tried wine so I would be tipsy with my part birdness, ya know?•

_She's the giver I wish I could be _

_And a stealer of the covers _

_She's a picture in my wallet _

_My unborn children's mother_

•I hope I will be his children's mother!•

_She's the hand that I'm holdin' _

_I'm on my knees and prayin' _

_She's the answer to my prayers _

_And she's the song that I'm playin'_

•He came and put his arm around my waist sitting next to me on the piano bench.•

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_Everything I need _

_I talk about her I go on and on and on _

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear _

_And someday when I'm ninety _

_She's that wooden rockin' chair _

_I want rockin' right beside me_

•If we live that long anyways.•

_Everyday that passes _

_I'll only love her more _

_And she's the one _

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

•I hope it never comes to him dieing for me!•

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_Everything I need _

_I talk about her I go on and on and on _

_'Cause she's everything to me._

_Yeah, she's everything to me_

At the end of the song, my eyes welled up with tears. I hugged him tight around the neck.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd chanted. The flock took up the chant, as well. He bent his head over me...

And I was snatched around the waist away from him by none other than ter Borscht himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N See? Didn't I tell you there would be excitement? Okay, so let's see what happens shall we? On with the chapter! Oh and guys? I made Elizabeth way cooler than me. Just thought y'all should know that!**

_Previously...  
_He leaned his head over me.... And I was snatched away from him by none other than Ter Bortch himself.

_And now..._

Max's POV

"NO!" I screamed furiously. He was NOT taking my sister! I just got her back! Iggy had fallen in love with her! Even FANG treated her like a little sister, and we've known her all of three days! My rage was making me go into action. Iggy had already launched himself at ter Borcht, to try and save Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had snapped out her wings and was beating them against ter Borscht, trying to get away from him. Ter Borcht apparently had had his strength, senses, and speed enhanced. Crap. Back to the fight.

Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all fighting three flyboys each. They had, apparently, upgraded these, because Angel couldn't control them.... Or control ter Borcht. Iggy and Ella were trying to fight ter Borcht, but couldn't get in a shot without accidentally hurting Elizabeth. I tore in, trying to help them. Iggy snarled as ter Borcht hit Elizabeth hard enough to make her cry out and go limp.

The snarling erupted on all sides as the flock heard. Even Angel and Nudge had growled; we all loved Elizabeth so much. She had changed us all. More flyboys appeared; they grouped around ter Borcht. And with a flyboy carrying my sister in a net, they took her to the remains of Itex.

Ella's POV

I was the newest to have wings. The others had been born with them. Yet, I was fighting to try to save my sister, two _days_ after I was given wings. I fought side by side with the flock, until I realized that ter Borcht had taken Elizabeth. Iggy was already there, trying to get in a good punch or kick when he could, but it was near impossible, as Elizabeth had snapped out her wings and started to beat them against ter Borcht, in an attempt to get free.

Max had joined us by then, and she was TICKED. Ter Borcht hit Elizabeth hard enough that she cried out and went limp. I growled. Some flyboys grouped around Elizabeth and ter Borcht, and flew away, taking my sister with them.

Angel's POV

I was fighting three flyboys, hand to hand. They had been upgraded, so I couldn't mess with their minds. I had finished mine off, and was about to go help Elizabeth, when ter Borchr hit her. She cried out and went limp. I snarled at ter Borcht, then froze, stunned. I had growled at someone _maybe_ twice in my life.

More flyboys came, and took Elizabeth with them. It hurt to hear Iggy's thoughts. They were something like this: _Have to get her back. They. Took. Her. My Elizabeth! Kill whitecoats! Blow up flyboys. Revenge. Must get Elizabeth back. Need Elizabeth! Rage. Pain. Sorrow. Love. More rage. Total blinding RAGE!_

Crowd's POV

"Kiss kiss kiss!" we chanted. Then the girl was snatched away from him by a man in a long white lab coat. We all hissed in anger. The tall dark one shot out black wings, the small blond girl shot out pure white wings, the young blond boy shot out the dark brown and white wings, and the tall African American one whipped out tawny fawn colored wings. They soared up and started to fight robots that looked like they were one-third wolf, one-third man, one-third bird. The other four whipped out their wings, as well. The tall, strawberry blonde - Iggy - was supremely mad.

With a sudden blast of intuition, we all realized who they were. The Flock. Their leader, Max, screamed at the whitecoat, "NO!"

Snarling erupted from the Flock as the girl, Elizabeth, was hit hard enough to cry out. She went limp. We hissed again. More of the robots came and grouped around the whitecoat and Elizabeth, and we all watched helplessly as they flew off with the girl in the net.

Iggy's POV

They. Took. Her. My Elizabeth. My Lizzie. And they were going to PAY.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So what do ya think of this? Okay, when you finish reading a chapter I want you to review or PM me about if you love it or even if you hate it. And people there will be very little Fax/Mang in this story. It will mostly be Eggy/Igabeth. Sorry.**

______________________________________  
Fang's POV

I've never seen the flock this messed up. Iggy was collapsed on the stage, shaking with rage, sorrow, and loss. Max was crying silently in my lap while I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Nudge and Ella were trying to restrain Iggy from just flying after ter Borcht alone, as rage won out of the other emotions. Gazzy had gone into shock and was comforting a sobbing Angel. A few tears escaped my emotionless barrier. Max looked up and kissed me softly. She got to her feet, and called the flock over, with tears still streaming down her beautiful face. She straightened her back.

"Guys, we have to save Liz. We're going to Mom's to get essentials, then we're heading out. Iggy will lead her to us."

We all looked up. Iggy explained in a determined voice, "As birds mate for life, and so do we. We are unique and have a sixth sense that will always lead us to our mate... Sorta like our internal compass, but Max and Fang have a seventh compass that always lead them to each other. So do Elizabeth and I. The downside is that we can feel each others emotions... Including pain."

This was met with silence. Gazzy interrupted it. "Well then we'd better get goin' cause nobody is gonna hurt any of my sisters."

And so, with the crowd still there, we snapped out our wings and flew off.

Nudge's POV

As we streaked off to Dr. M's house, I flew beside Ella. She was shaking with anger and sorrow. She had lost her newly acquired half-sister the second she had found her.

"Guys I think we need to go into hyperspeed, 'cause Ella and Iggy look like they're gonna snap any second. Max, we need lots of food and, um, toothbrushes and a hairbrush. Oh, and a change of clothes for each of us that are comfortable, and when we save Liz she'll need new clothes so we better take some of hers, too. We need to get her back fast, 'cause she just escaped, and now she's gonna have to go through all those experiments again and I remember how bad I hated those and- mmph." I was interrupted by Gazzy's hand over my mouth.

"Nudge, sweetie, we'll get all that and more, okay? But you're right about the hyperspeed and saving Elizabeth, come on guys let's go!" Max answered.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up with a sharp pain in my lower back. I was rocking in midair, with a net criss-crossing on my back, arms, and legs. I saw ter Borcht grinning evilly at me.

"Ah, yees, Number Feefteen, you ah avake, yah? I vill be vevarded vor breenging you bahk, yah?" He leered at me, sticking his fingers through the net. I chomped down hard.

"Yah, and you vill have a meezrable life, yah?" I taunted.

He yanked his hand back, almost losing his balance on the flyboy he was on top of.

"Oh, guys, where are you?" I whispered to myself as I was flown back to the place where death came as a blessing. Itex.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay, so I know I've been doin the evil cliffies, but, hey, it's to keep y'all interested! And I'm just wondering, should they free experiments at Itex that are perfect for Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel? And I know that Ella and Elizabeth are close to the same age, but they aren't twins. Elizabeth was a test tube baby like Max. Ella was a natural baby. And as of August 24 I won't be able to update as much! School starts then!**

______________________________________  
Elizabeth's POV

I was shoved unceremoniously into a large dog crate.

"Um, excuse me ma'am," I said fake politely to a passing whitecoat, "you seem to have put me in a large dog crate. Last time I checked, I was a winged kid, thanks to y'all freaks who work in this miserable place."

She just sneered at me, "Number fifteen, will you never learn?"

"I have a name!" I snarled, "and it's not number fifteen!" I glared at her and she backed away, frightened. I slumped down in my cage.

"Oh, Iggy, where are you?" I asked no one, as a whitecoat came to drag me to some inhumane torture. The torture turned out to be a maze - not just any maze, but a maze with hot wires that burned me if I slowed down, flyboys at dead ends, quick sand, snakes, and rats.

I was made to run it barefoot over and over. Not only would the maze change each time around, they also took my blood. I refused once, and was slapped hard enough to bring tears to my eyes.

Then then burned my arm to "test my reflexes". Yeah, right. Oh, Iggy, Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel! Where are you guys?! I need you!

Iggy's POV

More pain came in my back, my arm, the back of my hand, and my face. I knew what had caused these pains; the back was from the blow ter Borcht had landed on Elizabeth, the arm they had burned her, the hand they kept drawing blood from her, and the face a whitecoat had actually SLAPPED her. She had only been kidnapped two hours ago, for crying out loud! They would pay for hurting her!

Over the wind I heard Max call us over to make plans. "Okay, Angel, when we get there I want you to confuse the guards. Mess with their minds. Gazzy, knock 'em out with your unspeakable power."

Gazzy grinned in delight.

"Iggy and Nudge, y'all disable alarms and locks. Ella, Fang, and I will fight off anything that comes too close. Any questions?" Max asked.

"Yeah, what if we see any experiments, can we free them?" Ella asked.

Max sighed. "Yes, but don't forget finding Lizzie is the first priority."

Ella nodded. Nudge was next.

"Okay after we free the kids, do we take them with us or, like, just tell them to get the heck outta there?" Again Max answered, "Tell everyone to split, unless you click with someone, 'cause if they're your soulmate then we need to be able to keep them out of trouble. Everybody, got it?"

"Got it!" we all answered. And so we continued on the way to the place where they held the girl I was in love with. The place we had defeated and hoped to never see again. Itex.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay, so I know this isn't the best story. But I want y'all to stick with it, okay? Okay, let's go back to the story. Now the Flock are at a secluded place in Nebraska where Itex is.**

Nudge's POV

We were in. We had crawled through miles of ventilation shafts, and we all dropped out of the shaft one by one. It was my turn first. I dropped into a room full of cages and opened all of the doors.

"Get out of here!!! As far away as you can!! Be quiet and stick in groups of three."

I opened the last two cages. In the second to last one, I stared into deep brown eyes. He was African American, just like me. Then something in me clicked.

"Stay with me." I told him quietly. The very last cage almost made me go into shock. Inside was a girl of around sixteen. She had jet black hair and eyes, olive toned skin, dark brown and black wings. Before me stood - more like sat - Fang's twin sister, Kendyl.

Angel's POV

I dropped out of a different ventilation shaft than Nudge, after she had dropped out. I started emptying all of the cages. In the fifth cage I came across, there was a young boy. He was maybe ten. He had dark brown hair and bright intelligent blue eyes. His wings were white but had black streaks in them. Something inside me shifted for good.

"Stay with me." I whispered quietly.

To the rest of the experiments, I told them to be quiet and stay in groups of two, three, or four. I left that room hand in hand with Stephen, which was the name of the boy.

Together, we emptied all the cages on that floor. Then we met up with Nudge and the boy she had met, who was named Jacob. Behind them was another surprise: Kendyl!

I hadn't seen her since she had been transferred years ago! That was what made Fang so emotionless; having his twin sister taken away. Wow. Fang will be so happy!

Ella's POV

I dropped down after Angel. I went around slowly unlocking cages. In the eighth one, I came to a pair of dark brown eyes, flecked with gold, that stared out at me. It was as if someone had pressed a button inside me. I let him out. He stood at 5'9", with dark Hispanic skin and white wings fringed with brown and black at the edges.

His eyes focused on something behind me. He shoved me out of the way and roundhouse kicked a whitecoat right in his sternum. I heard it crack. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Together, we went to meet Angel, Stephen, Nudge, Jacob, and Fang's twin, Kendyl.

Kendyl's POV

Nudge and Jacob let me out of that horrid cage. "Nudge? Why don't I just teleport us to Angel?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, could you?! That would be great!" she answered, keeping it short and quiet. I was beyond worried. Where was Aaron?! I needed him! Oh I just hope one of the others find him!!! He needs to escape! I teleported us to the next floor where Angel came running up holding the hand of a young dark haired boy. I felt the emotions come off her. Worry. Confusion. Happiness. Relief. Contentment. Hmmm... strange mix there.

I couldn't get away without Aaron. Oh, Aaron, where are you?!


	14. Chapter 14

**A****/N Okay, so I want five reviews before the next chapter goes up! I'll send you virtual cookies!!!:) Guys please no flamers!!! It's immature and rude! Thanks to my editor and co writer .Mayday Heart.!!!**

Fang's POV

I kissed Max's cheek before dropping out of the ventilation shaft. I bent my knees to absorb the shock. I let the experiments out one by one, and as I was about to walk out of the room I saw a little cat carrier. It was stuffed in a corner out of sight. I opened the little cage door and reached in to grab the little experiment, and it bit me!

She crawled out of the cage. She couldn't even be a year old yet and she crawled out and stood into a fighting stance. I was shocked. She had Max's attitude, Angel's waist length curls, Nudge's hair color, my skin tone, Iggy's eyes, and Gazzy's mouth. I told the little girl to follow me. She narrowed her eyes at me and put her little fists on her tiny hips.

"Why should I?!" she demanded, in a voice exactly like Max's when Max was six.

"I have a family who will take care of you. Max, Ella, Nudge, Elizabeth, and Angel will love you," I said, coaxingly. She mouthed Max's name. Then she rolled her eyes and danced out of the room, looking exactly like Elizabeth.

I followed her out of the room, grabbed her up, and started carrying her in a baby's cradle. She fell asleep against my chest as I ran.

Max's POV

Fang kissed my cheek and dropped down. Iggy and I crawled on.

"Wait here," I whispered to Iggy, and dropped to the room. I let out all of the experiments. They all fled the room quickly, in groups. I went under the vent and Iggy hauled me up. We crawled on.

Finally, we came to Elizabeth's room. There were only two cages in the room. One held Elizabeth; the other an experiment named Aaron.

Iggy growled low in his throat as ter Borcht came in and opened Elizabeth's cage. He hit her when she didn't come out. She crawled out with a bruise forming across her face.

She was different. More fluid and graceful than before, even standing still. More lethal and dangerous, almost part tigress. Ter Borcht slapped her again. She took the blow without a sound and with no flinching. The bruise immediately began to bloom.

Iggy snarled and jumped down out of the vent.

"Iggy!!!" Elizabeth screamed, running towards him with a new grace and speed. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Ter Borcht advanced on them. Iggy shoved her behind him and took blow after blow that were meant for Elizabeth.

"Stop!! Stop! Please stop!! Quit! Leave him ALONE!" she screamed. I dropped out of the vent.

"Leave. My. Brother. Alone." I ordered, my voice low and deadly.

Elizabeth's POV

Ter Borcht reached in and hit me. I came out of my cage, feeling the presence of Iggy and Max near me. They had injected me with something that made me more fluid and graceful. It also made me more deadly. Not only that; it made me lose all my powers except my telekinesis, music playing ability, telepathy, and gills.

Ter Borcht hit me again. I didn't show any emotion. Iggy dropped out of the ventilation shaft. I ran at him. "Iggy!"

He pushed me behind him, taking blows meant for me. I begged ter Borcht to stop, but he ignored me. Max dropped out of the same ventilation shaft that Iggy had dropped out of. She demanded ter Borcht leave Iggy alone.

"Iggy. Elizabeth. Get out of here. Now!" Max ordered us.

"No. You're not going through this alone." I answered.

"Damn it Elizabeth, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Max, we're staying," Iggy told her calmly.

"Iggy, get your butt out of here. Find the others and leave! GO!" she yelled.

"Fang won't leave you, Max," I told her. She growled and shoved us out the door, locking us out.

"When we find them, give Fang your lock picking tools. We'll get everyone out," I whispered to Iggy. With that I grabbed his hand and began to run.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N okay so I would like to say that anyone can use Elizabeth in any story as long as they don't trash her and if y'all ask me first. I'd really like to read anything that has her in it. Also Kendyl is co owned by .Mayday Heart. and myself so ask both. She will play a bigger part in the story from now on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flock. How cool would it be if I did though?!  
Claimer: I do own Aaron and Elizabeth. I also co own Kendyl! Touch any without my permission and you die.

Elizabeth's POV

Iggy and I ran hand in hand. I threw my mind ahead, searching for minds other than ours. I would skid to a stop in front of rooms, and we would let out any experiments. Iggy and I knocked out any whitecoats we came across, as well.

Finally, we located the flock. I silently took the little girl from Fang while Iggy explained Max's instructions. Fang glared as Iggy concluded.

"You aren't stopping me," he hissed.

"I know," Iggy replied casually, tossing the lock picking kit to Fang.

Fang caught it easily, and took off, following the trail of unconscious bodies.

"Come on y'all let's go. We've got to keep y'all safe," I said calmly. I tucked the sleeping little girl more snugly against my chest.

"Elizabeth? What happens if we see the whitecoats?" Angel asked.

"Knock them out, incapacitate them, hurt them, but do not kill them," I answered with a hard note in my voice. They all nodded, mutely.

Kendyl's POV

The girl named Elizabeth that they had all been so worried about appeared, skidding to a stop in front of us, grasping Iggy's hand tightly. Her clear, tanned skin was covered in scars, bruises, cuts, and burns.

"Elizabeth? What happens if we see whitecoats?" asked Angel.

"Knock them out, incapacitate them, hurt them, but do not kill them," she answered with a hard note in her lilting, musical voice.

Everyone had grabbed their partner's hand. Angel and Stephen, Gazzy and Isabelle, Nudge and Jacob, Aaron and I. Elizabeth had scooped up the little girl we named Melody, claiming responsibility for her. Iggy put a hand on her waist, a determined look on his face. I knew he would die before they got Elizabeth again.

We began running, with Iggy in the lead.

Fang's POV

I ran faster than I ever had before, following the trail of unconscious bodies left by Iggy and Elizabeth. My anger and adrenaline made me faster. I came to the locked door at the end of a corridor, and drew Iggy's lock picking kit out of my back pocket.

I probably broke Iggy's fastest record for unlocking something. I burst through the thick, steel door, my mind and heart racing. The scene opened up before me. Max and ter Borcht in their powerful fighting stances, snarls on both of their faces, growls ripping from them.

Ter Borcht and the Erasers came, one by one, to fight Max. She was holding out, but she would eventually fade. All of a sudden, I was sucked into her head through our bond.


	16. Important Author's Note! Please read!

Sorry guys this is an authors note!!! Please read though. It's really important!

Okay so I'm thinking about discontinuing this story.  
I am only think about this though. I have had a whole lot on my plate and since most of you don't care I'm not going to put it up here.

However if ya wanna know, then just PM me.

Anyways back to the possible discontinuation of this story. I am thinkin about it because not many people are reviewing. So if you can get ten reviews asking me to continue I will, okay? Thanks guys.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Okay so a big big big THANK YOU goes out to ~nightworldbyanyothername~ who gave me a great big long message in an attempt to keep me writing. This chapter is for you! And thanks to all my amazing other reviewers!!! Ilovemyemo, thanks for all of your support. I owe y'all all sooooooo much!!!! Thank you! And now for the long awaited chapter!!! :)

Fang's POV, in Max's head

Ter Borcht stalked toward me/Max. He was bleeding and on pain, though not that much. Not nearly as bad as me/her. His cruel face was twisted into a scowl as he stalked forward.

I wrenched myself from Max's mind and threw open the door. Then I jumped in front of Max. Ter Borcht launched himself at me with enough force to almost snap one of my bones.

The adrenaline and anger that ran through my veins made me strong and quick. I countered his attack with a strong roundhouse kick to the chest. I heard a loud, sickening snap. He went white and clutched near his sternum. My eyes narrowed and I went up to him.

One quick punch and he was out for the count. I whipped around to look at Max. She was covered in blood and curled into a little ball, due to the immense pain wracking her body. A single tear slipped out. I ran back over to her and picked her up gently.

Tucking her tightly against my chest, I began to run. I needed a doctor. No. I needed Elizabeth. I ran as though my life depended on it.

However, it was not my life I ran to save. It was one indefinitely more precious. Max's.


	18. Another Author's Note, Sorry! Important!

A/N Okay guys and girls I'm soooooo sorry for the slow update but several things have been going on.  
First, I was grounded because my grades are slipping in my AP classes. I'm in eighth grade and taking high school courses.  
Second, I've had major writer's block. Hate it with everything in me.  
Third, people without accounts don't bother to read the whole story and automatically flame, which doesn't help my writing ability and makes me want to stop my story.  
Fourth, my great grandma just died on thanksgiving.  
Fifth, I'm having to deal with the b****es in my little sister's grade. Plus they just caused her to break up with her boyfriend who just so happens to be my boyfriend's little brother. Awkward.  
Sixth, athletics early morning practices after school practices and games.  
Seventh, I'm having to deal with 300 or so kids about everything going on in the school because I'm president of student council.  
Eighth, my mother ans I haven't been on the best of terms.  
Ninth, one of my best friends is facing a major surgery on her knee.  
Tenth, aforementioned best friend is about to go through a huge drama filled break up that I'm not supposed to know about.

Need I go on?? So to my readers in need a bunch of input on whether or not to continue this story. Please guys?? How hard is it to click the little review button and say continue or discontinue?


	19. Chapter 19 hi!

A/N okay so thanks to nightworldbyanyothername for motivating me to continue. Let's continue the story.

* * *

Max's POV

I was vaguely aware of Fang's strong, wiry arms carrying me. Other than that my ruling sensation was pain. I took a quick inventory, three ribs at least cracked, maybe broken, internal bleeding near the abdomen, puntured lung, broken radius, and bleeding, so much blood. My vision started flickering.

"Fang!" my voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Shhhh. Just stay awake Max!!! Don't go to sleep. I'm getting to Elizabeth as fast I can. Don't worry!!!"

"It hurts," I whimpered in too much agony to care I sounded like a wimp.

"I know baby. Almost there. Just hang on." with that Fang snapped open his midnight wings and poured on the speed.

~ten minutes later~

Fang's POV

"ELIZABETH!!!!! ELIZABETH!!!! COME HERE!!!!" I shouted. She turned toward me, a million questions on her face. Everyone turned as they heard her gasp. Registering what they saw, they raced toward me, Elizabeth an Iggy appearing first.

"Set her down Fang. If you want me to heal her set her down," Elizabeth coaxed in a soft voice. I obeyed numbly. I watched as Elizabeth kneeled by the broken body of Maximum Ride. She looked up.

"Before I start get food, water and a wet cloth, enough food and water for both of us," I looked at Angel, Stephen, Gazzy, Isabelle, Nudge, Jacob, Aaron, and Kendyl. They all nodded and dashed off. Elizabeth grabbed both of Max's hands.

"Heal," Elizabeth whispered. A bright blue light came from their clasped hands. We watched in awe as Elizabeth and Max were swathed in a soft dancing blue light. A loud shout from Max and Elizabeth and the healing was over. The girls shakily got up. Max fell into my arms quivering.

"Thank you Liz," Max said her voice muffled against my chest.

"No problem. I hope the kids get back soon though. I'm starved, after a healing like that we both need food," Elizabeth answered faintly. Iggy chuckled and kissed the top of her head rocking her gently.


End file.
